What You've Done
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Olivia and Elliot meet and fall in love. Liv's divorced, Elliot's widowed. They both have children. What happens that could destroy their partnership, when they become partners, and their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story, I hope you enjoy it and review it.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Olivia's children.**

**

* * *

**

Officer Olivia Benson sat in a New York City diner, somewhere in the heart of Manhattan. She was celebrating her promotion to Detective, with her children Taylah Jaide, aged ten; William (Billy) Jack, aged eight; and the youngest of the Benson crew was Jordyn Serena, aged two and a half.

Olivia divorced her husband shortly after Jordyn's birth, have finding out his secret. He was living a double life, he had another wife and kids. His other wife had been pregnant at the same time as Olivia, twice. When she was pregnant with Billy and then again when she was carrying Jordyn.

Olivia didn't know if she'd be able to trust another man again. Jackson Avery had been her high school sweetheart. She'd married him when he had knocked her up at age eighteen. She had later found out that it was Jackson who had pricked holes in the condom. She let him know what an idiot he was for doing it, but when she felt Taylah kick inside her for the first time, she knew she loved her child and would do anything for her... In the end, she had never regretted Taylah or William and Jordyn for that matter. She could never regret her babies.

"Hey Mom?" Billy spoke up, pushing away his now empty plate.

"Yes, buddy?" Olivia replied, cleaning Jordyn's face as she squirmed on her mother's lap and whined.

"No, Mommy, no!" Jordyn squealed, trying to push her mother's hand away.

"See that boy over there?" he asked, pointing to a table just two tables over.

A seemingly single father sat at the bigger round table with five children. Three girls and two boys, who looked to be aged between twelve and four.

Olivia had to admit the guy was very good looking. He was turning her on just looking over at him.

"Yes, what about him, Billy?" she asked, rubbing Jordyn's back.

"He's my friend. His name's Richard, but everyone calls him Dickie. We met on the first day of school this year," he told his mother. "He's really cool. Can he sleep over?" he asked.

Olivia sighed. It was Friday night and Billy had only ever had a couple of friends sleep over before. "It's fine by me, kiddo, but only if it's okay with his father."

"Can I please go ask?"

Looking over and saw the family only chatting amongst themselves, Olivia nodded. "Okay, but be very polite, young man," she told her son and watched him walked over to the larger family.

"Mom?" Taylah spoke up, unhappy.

Olivia knew what was wrong with her oldest. "Tay, you have friends over all the time. Billy doesn't have many friends. I'll make sure he and his friend stay out of your bedroom and that they don't make too much noise," she promised her ten year old daughter.

Taylah sighed. "Okay, okay. But tomorrow I want Jasmine to sleep over."

"Deal," Olivia replied with a nod and looked up when someone with a deep voice came over and cleared their throat. She saw the handsome man now standing there with his oldest son and Billy. "Mrs Benson?"

"Oh, I'm divorced. So it's Miss. But please call me Olivia," she replied politely, also a little shy, and motioned to the empty seat beside her. "Please take a seat for a moment.

The man smiled thankfully and sat down. "Hello Olivia. I'm Elliot Stabler," he greeted her and out stretched an open hand.

Olivia shifted Jordyn to her other knee and shook Elliot's hand.

"Young Billy here has asked if Dickie can sleep over your house tonight...?" he said.

Olivia nodded. "It's fine by me, but only if it's okay by you," she informed him.

"Yeah, it sounds good," Elliot replied.

"Well," Olivia said, grabbing a pen and a notepad out of her purse. She wrote down their address and phone number and ripped the page out, "here is our address, our home number and my cell phone number." She passed it to Elliot with a smile, a shiver went down her spine when their fingers touched.

"Thank you," Elliot said, smiling back. "When would you like to drop Dickie off?"

"Don't just drop him off," Olivia suggested, "I'd like it if you would come in for a coffee."

"I'd love to," Elliot replied, causing Olivia to blush. Standing up and pushing the chair back in, he said, "We'll be there at about six. That okay?"

Smiling still, Olivia nodded. "Perfect,"

"Good," Elliot nodded too. "Okay, come on, son. You'll see Billy again in a few hours."

Dickie and Billy said 'later' and Dickie and Elliot headed back to their table.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Olivia was cleaning up the kitchen after dinner with Jordyn sitting in her playpen in the corner, playing and singing, when the doorbell rang. She looked up at the clock and it was six o'clock right on the dot.

"I'll get it!" she heard Billy called as he ran to the door.

"Come on, sweet-pea," Olivia cooed, picking up the toddler and walked into the living room, just in time to see Dickie walk in with an overnight bag and a pillow. Elliot was standing behind him with the youngest of the Stablers, holding his hand.

"Hello Dickie, Elliot... And who's this?" Olivia walked over and slightly leaned over to the little boy. "Hi I'm Olivia. What's your name, handsome?" she cooed to the four year old.

"I'm Eli, and I'm four," Eli replied with a shy smile."Hi Eli, this here is Jordyn," she introduced the toddler on her hip.

"Hiya!" Jordyn giggled, waving.

Eli waved back with a shy smile. "Hi."

"Would you like a chocolate milk?"

"Yes, please," the boy replied, nodding again.

Olivia smiled and stood back up, looking over at Taylah. "Tay, could you please make Eli here a chocolate milk?"

Getting up, Taylah grumbled but nodded. "Come on," she said and guided the boy into the kitchen.

"Welcome to our home," Olivia said, looking back up at Elliot. Dickie and Billy had already ran off to Billy's room. "Sorry, it's a little messy. I was just in the process of cleaning up," she apologized.

Elliot smiled. "It's cleaner then mine," he chuckled.

Hearing that, Olivia very noticeably relaxed. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" she asked, adjusting Jordyn on her hip.

"Yes please. That would be great," Elliot replied and followed Olivia into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, she deposited the toddler back into her playpen and smiled when she saw Taylah now sitting at the kitchen, talking to little Eli, both drinking some chocolate milk.

Elliot smiled as well and turned back to Olivia to see her head over to the kettle.

"Take a seat, Elliot," Olivia said, hiding her smile by facing the kettle as she turned it on to heat up the water for their coffees. She listened to him pull out a chair and sit down before asking, "How do you take your coffee?"

"White and two please. Just a little milk," he informed her. He couldn't help but stare at Olivia's ass.

Oblivious to the going-ons behind her, Olivia continued to make the coffees.

Taylah catching Elliot staring at her mother's ass, cleared her throat and leaned close to him and whispered, "Stop staring at my mom's butt."

Elliot jumped. "I... I.. No..." he stuttered. He couldn't believe he had just gotten caught by a ten year old.

Getting up, Taylah just laughed at him, being looking at Eli. "Wanna watch a cartoon?"

Eli looked at Elliot for permission, which he got. "Yes, please," he said, smiling.

"Taylah, could you please take Jordy?" Olivia asked, walking toward the table with the coffees.

"Sure, Mom," the girl replied and picked up her little sister before taking the little kids into the living room.

"So, Elliot, tell me about yourself," Olivia asked, taking a seat before him. She wanted to know everything about him, she was beginning to think, she was already in love with his man.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Olivia's children.**

**

* * *

**

Elliot smiled but shook his head. "That's a long and boring story, Olivia, you really don't want to hear it," he assured her.

"Well I still wanna hear it," Olivia insisted, smiling. Deep red blush colouring her cheeks. She couldn't help it... She'd never felt this way about a man before, not even with Jackson. This was some intense love, or something.

"Um... Well, where should I begin?" he asked, and took a quick glance into the living room to check that Eli was okay. Seeing that he was still watching television with Taylah and Jordyn contently, he turned back to Olivia. Deciding to just tell her some things for now. "I was married at eighteen, after finding out I was going to become a father. Maureen, who is now twelve, was born a week after my nineteenth birthday. I went into the Marines, to support my wife and new child. Two years later, we welcomed Kathleen," he said and sighed. "Our marriage took a horrible turn when she was three but we went to a marriage counselor. And about a year later we welcomed the twins, Dickie and Lizzie..." he sighed again and ran a hand through his short hair.

"What is it, Elliot?" Olivia asked, putting a hand over Elliot's on the table, without realizing it.

"Kathy and I were getting back on track, well I thought we were..." he stopped himself before he disclosed too much to someone he'd just met. "She, uh, died... Complications from childbirth. She died just hours after Eli's birth," he whispered and cleared his throat, straight away. "So, uh, Olivia, tell me about yourself." He needed to deflect the attention off of himself.

Olivia bit her bottom lip and rubbed the back of Elliot's hand before noticing what she was doing and quickly took her hand away, like it was burning. She sighed. "Well, I was married at eighteen too, when I got pregnant with Taylah. Her, uh, father, pricked holes in the condom. I went to college still, but it was very hard. Glad I pulled through though. I had Billy during that time. Which made it harder. With a baby and a toddler, and a man, who was barely around. Not long after I had Jordyn I divorced him... Found out that he'd been living another life. Another wife and other children."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Olivia," he apologized, just as Jordyn toddled in.

"Mommy?" she sniffled, and reached up to her.

"Hi princess," she replied, picking her up, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Suddenly, Elliot stood up and put his now empty mug into the kitchen sink. "Well I better get going. Call me if Dickie needs me or anything," he said. "Thanks for the coffee, Olivia, and the chat. It was really nice."

Olivia smiled, getting up. She perched a sleepy Jordyn on her hip and followed Elliot into the living room to get Eli before seeing them out, locking the front door behind them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"My bedroom is this way," Billy said, guiding his friend upstairs. "It's the coolest room ever," he gloated proudly before opening the white painted wooden door.

The young boy smiled as his jungle themed bedroom came into view. He had tigers, lions and other jungle animals and creatures on his wall, even trees and bushes. A lot of work had been put into it.

Dickie looked up to the ceiling to see that Billy even had the sky painted on it. He smiled. "This is so cool, Billy!" he gasped and laughed as he put his bag on the floor and placed his pillow on the blow up single mattress, Olivia had set up on the floor beside Billy's bed, fully made and ready for Dickie. "I so have to ask my dad if I can get this."

Billy smiled again and asked, "Wanna go out in the backyard?"

"What you got out there?" Dickie asked and followed Billy through the house.

They walked back downstairs, through the living room and past Olivia and Elliot in the kitchen chatting, neither adult noticing them walk past.

Billy reached up a little and opened the back door. Suddenly a large German Shepherd dog ran up to them, wagging it's tail and barking happily.

Laughing and patting the dog, Billy introduced Dickie and the dog to each other. "Dickie, this is Nibbles. Nibs, this is my friend Dickie."

"Nibbles?" Dickie asked, laughing, as he patted the very friendly dog.

"Yeah... He nibbled on everything as a puppy, so my mom... And dad, named him Nibbles," Billy explained.

"Oh," Dickie replied, nodding. "Oh, my God! You even have a swimming pool!" He ran over to the pool, but couldn't get close, as the pool fence went around it, preventing them from getting close to it.

"Yeah. We'll go swimming when it warms up," Billy replied before some thunder and a flash of lightening struck.

The back door suddenly opened and Olivia called out to the boys. "Come inside, boys! A storm is coming!"

Instantly, the boys ran in and Olivia shut and locked the back door behind them. Just as she turned to walk away, the rain came down hard and fast. She sighed, she had been hoping to take the kids down the street to the public playground to let off of energy but she didn't see that happening now.

"Mommy!" Jordyn suddenly shrieked, crying.

Olivia looked down to see that she had actually knocked the poor toddler backwards on to her pull-up covered bottom. She hadn't noticed her, she'd been lost in her own little world. "Oh, baby girl," she cooed, picking up her upset daughter. "Mommy didn't notice you there, Jordy. Mommy is so sorry," she whispered and kissed Jordyn's cheek. "Where's Taylah?" she stroked the little girl's cheek as she finally settled down, snuggling into her.

Jordyn sniffled. "She goed into her woom. Shutted the door on me," she explained to her mother.

Groaning, Olivia rubbed the toddler's back. "Okay," she whispered. This was going to be a long night. She knew it and there was not a damn thing she could do about it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Olivia woke to screaming and cries of, "Mommy! Mommy!" she shot up, only just noticing that she must have fallen asleep on the couch. She took a quick glance at the clock on the DVR, as the 'Mommy' screaming culprit ran into her open arms. It was just after nine pm. The culprit in her arms was supposed to be in bed asleep, where she'd left them about an hour ago.

"Jord, what on Earth are you screaming murder for?" she asked, picking up the toddler. "You're supposed to be in your bed, sound asleep."

"Monsters!" Jordyn wailed, hiding her face in Olivia's chest.

"Monsters?" Olivia asked, "What monsters, Jordyn?" she stood up and headed toward the staircase to take her back to bed. "We don't have any monsters in this house." As she reached the toddler's bedroom, she could hear Billy and Dickie laughing hysterically. Olivia knew that something was up. "Come on, baby," she whispered, laying Jordyn back on to her little bed, tucking her in. "There are no monsters, sweet-pea. Mommy promises, okay?"

Jordyn nodded. "Kays. Night night." She smiled, closing her little eyes again.

"Night, Jordy," Olivia whispered and walked out, heading for Billy's bedroom across the hall. She knew the boys had something to do with the so called monsters.

She knocked on the door and opened the door, walking in without waiting for an answer. "William Jack Benson..."

Being called by his full name, caused Billy to gulp. It only meant one thing. He was in trouble. Deep trouble. "Yes, Mom?" he asked, trying to act innocent.

Olivia wasn't about to fool for the innocent act. "Okay, sit on the bed the pair of you," she told the boys and waited for them to do as they were told before continuing, "First things first, the two of you should be getting ready for bed right now..."

"Okay, Mom," Billy said, getting up to get his pajamas, hoping that was all his mother wanted to talk to them about.

"Uh-uh, sit back down, William. I'm not done yet," Olivia told her son, pointing back to the bed.

Billy swallowed as he said back down as his mother had told him to do. "Is this about Jordyn?" he asked softly.

Nodding, Olivia knelt down in front of the boys. "Yes, it is... Why did you scare her? She was supposed to be asleep."

Billy sighed. "We were just trying to have some fun..." he tried to explain his and Dickie's actions.

Shaking her head, Olivia rubbed her hands down her face. "Well have fun without involving your sister, if you're gonna have that sort of fun... Actually leave both your sisters alone please."

Billy nodded. "Okay, Mom."

"Good. Bed time. I'll be back in twenty minutes to make sure you're both changed and in bed, falling asleep," she said, getting up. She kissed her son and walked out.

She was right this was one long damn night, she was exhausted. She really needed some help but she would never admit it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The real action will start soon, I promise. So please bare with me and keep reading and reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: Only own Olivia's children.**

**

* * *

**

Olivia was abruptly woken the next morning by voices, before a particular one increased in volume.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Jordyn cried, running into the bedroom before jumping on to the queen size bed, by her mother's feet. Olivia sighed and rubbed her eyes, refusing to move. "Come here, baby," she whispered and patted the spot beside her on the bed.

Sniffling, Jordyn laid down and snuggled into Olivia's side. Her little head on her loving mother's chest.

"What's the problem, pumpkin?" Olivia asked, running her fingers through the toddler's silky dark brown hair.

"Da boys scawed me," she replied, trying to explain in her own toddler way.

Olivia groaned and kissed her daughter's head. "Okay, Jordy. Mommy will talk to them," she promised her.

"Otay," she nodded and sat up. Her mommy always took away her fear in an instant. "I hungwy, Mommy."

"Okay then, time for breakfast," Olivia said, sitting up before taking Jordyn downstairs and starting on breakfast.

Once breakfast was done and over with, Taylah took her little sister into the living room to watch some cartoons.

"William," Olivia said sternly before the boys could walk out to go play some more before Elliot arrived to take Dickie home.

Billy gulped and turned back to face his mother with a guilt stricken expression on his face. "Yes, Mom?" he asked, looking up to her.

"What did I tell the two of you last night?"

"Um... About what?"

"William, don't get smart with me, otherwise no more sleep overs for you,"she told her son off.

Billy sighed. "Not to scare Jordyn," he finally answered.

"That's exactly right. So why did I wake up to her crying this morning? Saying that you two scared her again?" she asked, angrily. She was disappointed in her son. This was not like him.

Looking down at the white tiles, Billy licked his lips.

"Look up at me, young man," she gently ordered. When he finally looked back up at her, she continued. "Tell me."

"Cause we scared her again. Sorry, Mom," Billy whispered.

"Don't say sorry to me," she whispered, "Say sorry to your little sister," she told Billy, "right now."

Once Billy walked out to apologize to Jordyn, Olivia turned to Dickie. "I'm going to be telling your father, when he gets here... Make sure you have all your belongings ready, he'll be here soon."

"Yes, Miss Benson. I'm sorry," Dickie apologized and walked upstairs to Billy's bedroom.

Olivia sighed, and ran a hair through his hair. She turned to wash the dishes, just as the door bell rang. It startled her.

"Coming!" she called, walking toward the front door, picking Jordyn up on the way, as the toddler was making her way to her.

She opened the front door and smiled to see Elliot on the step. This time he'd come without little Eli. "Hey, you're early. Come in."

"Hey Olivia. Thanks," Elliot said, walking in. "Hi, Jordyn," he greeted the toddler, caressing her little cheek as he walked by them to enter the nice house.

"Hi, hi," Jordyn greeted him back with a cute smile.

"Has Dickie been good?" he asked as he sat down at the kitchen table on Olivia's request as she went to make the two of them some coffee.

Olivia sighed. "We had some issues. But it was also Billy. So don't think I'm just blaming Dickie." She turned on the kettle and put in some coffee and sugar into two mugs. Remembering from yesterday how he liked his coffee.

"Okay. What happened?" he asked, as Olivia sat down with Jordyn on her lap.

"Dey scawed me!" Jordyn blurted out. "Two times," she said, holding up two little chubby fingers.

Elliot looked from Jordyn back up to Olivia. "They did? How?"

"Da monsters!" Jordyn said before Olivia could.

"Monsters?" Elliot sighed. "That would have been Dickie's idea. He does that to Eli. I'm sorry," he apologized to both Olivia and Jordyn as he stroked Jordyn's cheek again.

"It's okay. He's welcome to stay again. Just, I would prefer them not to scare Jordyn," she explained and took a sip of her coffee, her free hand rubbing her daughter's arm.

"Dad? You're early," Dickie said in shock as he walked into the kitchen with Billy.

"Yeah, I was on my way to see Aunt Josie. Thought you'd want to come with me," he explained to his son.

"Yeah!" He loved going to his Aunt's house. She spoiled him rotten and he loved to see his cousins. "Where are Maur, Katie, Lizzie and Eli?" he asked.

"They didn't want to come. They're playing at the next door neighbour's house. So you ready to go, champ?" he asked.

Dickie nodded. "Can Billy come? And spend the night at our house?"

"Sure, it's fine with me... How about you, Olivia?" he asked, looking at Olivia smiling.

"Yeah, that's fine with me. Billy, go pack your bag, baby," she said and watched the boys run out happily. She then placed Jordyn on the floor and told her to play before standing up as Elliot did.

Elliot stepped closer to her, biting his lips. "I dreamed about you last night," he confessed in a near whisper, blushing.

Olivia was also blushing. "I dreamed about you too..." she licked her lips and before she could stop herself, she leaned forward and claimed his lips with hers.

Elliot instantly fell into the kiss, deepening it. It felt so normal and right for the both of them.

"Ewwww!" Both Billy and Dickie pulled faces when they walked back in few minutes later with Billy's bag and pillow.

Olivia and Elliot groaned inwardly as they pulled away, although not wanting to detach from the such great kiss yet.

"Ready to go, boys?" Elliot asked, still reeling from the heated kiss and turning to face Billy and Dickie.

The boys smiled and nodded. "Yep!" they answered in unison.

"Okay, give me a kiss, Billy boy," Olivia laughed lightly and leaned over to her son's height.

Although he still loved how much his mom loved and adored him, it still embarrassed him when she did it in public or around his friends. "Mom!"

Olivia laughed again. "What? Come give me a kiss goodbye, son," she repeated. Waiting for her kiss.

In his mind, Elliot replied with, 'How about I kiss you again instead, sexy?"

As if she could read his mind, Olivia looked up at Elliot and blushed, just seconds before her son kissed her on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Mom!" Billy said and ran out with Dickie.

Standing back up, Olivia was still smiling at Elliot, she couldn't help it. "If he needs me, don't hesitate to call me... I'll be home all night," she told him softly as the two of them walked toward the front door, which Billy and Dickie had left wide open.

"Okay," Elliot replied, "I'll bring him back just after lunch."

Olivia looked toward the boys, they were chasing each other around the Stabler's mini van, so knowing the coast was clear, she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Elliot's neck as she claimed his lips with hers.

Deepening it, Elliot moaned into her mouth, just as she opened it to explore his with her tongue.

"Dad!" Dickie screeched from the car. "Stop kissing Miss Benson and let's go!"

Reluctantly, Elliot and Olivia pulled apart for the second time.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Elliot said and headed over to the van. "Settle down, I'm coming!" he told his son.

Olivia sighed and leaned heavily against the wall, she needed it, otherwise she'd surely drop to the cement ground. She was completely and utterly confused. She loved him but didn't think it would ever work out.

Once they were out of sight, she headed back into the house to try to continue her day, as normal as possible.


End file.
